tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reliant Robin
| body_style = 2½-door 3 wheel saloon with large opening rear window | transmission = 4-speed manual all-synchromesh | length = '' (saloon)'' | width = | height = | wheelbase = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | predecessor = Reliant Regal | successor = Reliant Rialto | related = Reliant Kitten }} thumb|right|250px|1975 Greek advertisement for Mebea Robin (Reliant Robin produced under license) The Reliant Robin is a small three wheeled car formerly manufactured by the Reliant Motor Company in Tamworth, England. Despite its size, by being a three-wheeler with an official mass below , the Robin can be driven by holders of a B1 category driving licenceThe B1 category covers motor tricycles/quadricycles up to 550 kg (1,200 lb) unladen (see Driving licence in the UK). in the United Kingdom, and registered and taxed at motorcycle rates, which gives a saving of 55 GBP per year over a conventional car. The single wheel in the front steers, while the engine (also in the front) drives the rear axle. History The Robin was first manufactured in October 1973,http://www.uniquecarsandparts.com.au/lost_marques_reliant.htma direct replacement for the Reliant Regal. The final original version of the Robin rolled off the production line in 1981, when the model was replaced by the restyled Reliant Rialto. The vehicle was also produced under license in Greece by MEBEA between 1974 and 1978. It was also manufactured in India by Sunrise Automotive Industries Limited as the Badal. In 1989, Reliant revived the Robin name, producing a new and totally revamped Robin featuring a new fiberglass body, and increased engine power. The Rialto continued in production alongside the new Robin until 1998. This Robin was face lifted again in 1999 when the final version was launched that had its biggest change since originally launched with completely new panels, and Opel Corsa front lamps. Designed as a hatchback-only model lasted until February 2001 when Reliant announced the end of production. The final sixty-five Robins designed in 1999 manufactured by Reliant formed a Special Edition known as the Robin 65, featuring leather trim, walnut interior, and a numbered plaque, and sold for approximately £10,000. Manufacturing of the Robin resumed under license by a company called B&N Plastics in July 2001, but stopped in October 2002. In popular culture Reliant three-wheelers enjoy a special place in British culture, often as the butt of jokes, such as when Patsy Stone dismissively refers to Edina Monsoon's isolation chamber as resembling one in the TV series Absolutely Fabulous. In the United Kingdom, the Robin is sometimes affectionately nicknamed the "Plastic Pig" because of its distinctive shape and fibreglass body shell. The Reliant Robin is staple material for comedian Jasper Carrott. However, perhaps two of the best known Reliants in British comedy are actually Reliant Regal Supervans — the dirty yellow van owned by the Trotter brothers in Only Fools and Horses, and the light blue van that always ends up getting tipped over, crashed into, bumped out of its parking space etc. by a British Leyland Mini in Mr Bean. The Robin has been featured in several British car shows. For example, in the 18 June 2007 episode of Fifth Gear, Tom Ford and Johnny Smith both modified a Reliant Robin, to compete against each other in a speed challenge and a destruction derby. In the 18 February 2007 episode of Top Gear (Series 9, Episode 4), a Reliant Robin was used by Richard Hammond and James May in an attempt to modify a normal K-reg Robin into a reusable space shuttle. Reliant Robins make semi-regular appearances on Scrapheap Challenge, often stripped down to a light three-wheeled chassis. One team converted the car into a wheelie-racer. The 2011 Disney film Cars 2 features a French character named Tomber who is patterned on a Reliant Regal saloon car, though he also has been compared to a Robin. His name means "to fall" in French, referencing the reputed instability of three-wheel vehicles. Preservation List known examples below; * - Seen at Wollaton Park Steam Rally Gallery Add your photos below; File:Reliant_Robin_-_RHY_969S_at_Wollaton_park_2011_-_IMG_0767.JPG|At Wollaton Park Steam Rally Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * Sister car: Bond Bug. * Sister car (Similar but with 4 wheels): Reliant Kitten. * Reliant-based trials car: Liège. * Clubs Listing * List of Vehicles by registration number * Shows and Meets References External links * Jeremy Clarkson from Top Gear 'rolls' the Reliant Category:Reliant vehicles Category:Three-wheeled motor vehicles Category:1970s automobiles